Mercenary
Endurance ● HEALTHY, the Soldier increases his Health by 1. ● FIRST AIDE, the Soldier restores his own health by (Life + Medicine + Remove Poison) ● CHEER, the Soldier may roll to assist an ally in battle with an addition to his atempted aide by (Fate). ● PARRY, the Soldier gains +1 Defense for the duration of the Scene. ● SOLDIER'S FEE, the Soldier charges a fee for his services, increasing his payment by 10% at the end of the scent. Condottiere ●● SURESTRIKE, the Fighter deals full weapon damage only, ignoring armor, to ensure a hit. ●● WHIRLWIND, 1 Willpower, the Fighter strikes all surrounding units with his weapon. ●● SLICE and DICE, 2 Willpower, the Fighter can use his move action to strike two different units in two different locations twice each with basic melse attacks. ●● SETTLE the SCORE, 1 Willpower, Quick Action, after being attacked by an adjacent unit, the Fighter may strike back with a basic male attack. ●● X-CROSS, 1 Willpower each, the Fighter delegates an ally to move toward a target, strike, and end behind it. This consumes the ally's next Move Action. Belligerence ●●● CHARGE, 1 Willpower, the Gladiator rushes forward, using his Move Action to slam into a unit, dealing damage (+ Knock Back). ●●● ELBOW BENDER, 1 Willpower, the Gladiator attempts to break the target's arm, dealing weapon damage (+ Disable). ●●● KNEE BREAKER, 1 Willpower, the Gladiator attempts to break the target's legs, dealing weapon damage (+ Immobilize). ●●● DOMINATION, the Gladiator increases his Intimidation by his Gnosis for the duration of the Scene. ●●● HACK and SLASH, 2 Willpower, the Gladiator makes three basic melee attacks against one target. Poignance Poignance is only available after the Mercemary takes the Champion Sub-class after winning a tournament. The following Commands are stances which may be entered by 1 Willpower, and last until the end of the Scene. While in the Stance, add Gnosis to attacks against the respective targets identified by the Stance. ●●●● BLUNTER, the Champion focuses on beasts, Anthros and Ranseur. ●●●● BEATER, the Champion focuses on bugs, insects and arachnids. ●●●● CLIPPER, the Champion focuses on flying targets other than Tennin and Valkyrie. ●●●● STALKER, the Champion focuses on Tennin and Gnomes. ●●●● FIGHTER, the Champion focuses on Fiends and Jotunn. ●●●● WRANGLER, the Champion focuses on reptiles, Dray and dragons. ●●●● KILLER, the Champion focuses on golems, elementals, aberrations and Boon. ●●●● DEBILITATOR, the Champion focuses on undead, spirits and Valkyrie and Drow. ●●●● HUNTER, the Champion focuses on Highlanders, Humans, Half Elves, Elves, High Elves, Erudites and Dwarves. Jingoism Jingoism is only available after the Mercenary takes the Templar Sub-class and swearing fealty to a cause. ● RASP, 1 Mana, the Chauvanist deals damage to a target's Willpower by Gnosis ● ASTONISH, 1 Mana, the Chauvanist deals a basic melee attack (+ Silence). ●● UNBREAKABLE ARMS, the Chauvanist has gained the ability to make weapons unbreakable for a fee. ●● GRAPPLE, 1 Willpower, the Templar attempts to subdue a target so that someone else might critical against them, but they also use their presence to subdue along with force (STRENGTH + Brawl + PRESENCE). ●●● MELIORATE, 3 Mana, the Chauvanist deals damage to a field by Intelligence (ignore armor), destroying obstacles inside that are large or smaller. ●●● COMMITMENT, the Chauvanist may treat any armor as Heavy Armor (+2). ●●●● SOUL SPHERE, 3 Mana, 1 Willpower, the Chauvanist deals Morality + INTELLIGENCE + Gnosis + Light or Dark in a field. ●●●● SLAUGHTER, 1 Willpower, the Chauvanist deals one point of Lethal damage, causing a messy blow.